Her plan
by simonanderson
Summary: Raven decides to take something she hasn't had in her relationship


Her plan

Raven x bb

Garfield stood at the top of the tower his eyes closed focusing on the sound of waves crashing. His notebook open a half drawn sketch lay on life support waiting to be completed.

Raven was on her knees as her hair cascaded in its pony tail. Her hands were currently holding a small group of new wildflowers. From the clothes she wore to the look on her face the scrubbing of a pink eraser was evident to perfect the details. Flipping the page was a half finished poem on the top and a half finished journal entry on the bottom of the page. Slowly his green mechanical pencil wrote and the more the stars and moon illuminated the page, the faster he got. Two and a half pages filled with thoughts drove him to do more, an idea for the picture beckoned him from his writing only to focus the fervor on the few details missing. A small upwards tilt of the lips,a touch of shade for the color in her cheeks all the while never noticing the subject of his drawing coming through the floor.

Quietly she floated in the air closer to him. It did not take long for her shadow to be carried on to his journal. Working on a detail and bent over the paper in focus a he made a simple line with his pencil and snapped the journal shut to look at Raven. For just a moment he was silent, barely long enough for her to notice, but she did before he apologized and flew from the roof leaving her to her nightly meditations. It seemed weird that he would leave in such a hurry. Back in the tower though beast boy had gotten back to his room. His face covered in a mask of though as well as the sweat that pained his dark hairline. The journal hung from his neck on a long black fabric cord.

Back on the roof Raven sat only a couple inches off the stone as the full white moon high overhead as she focused her powers. While doing so she was brought back to the green boy's journal. Something she had not seen before and being an empath that intrigued her. Every time she tried to push the journal away it came back only to stay longer. Girlish wonder clashed with her prude crime fighting side over what should be done. Results from the inner turmoil cracked a window on the side of the tower. Refocusing her powers she knew she had to look inside or curiosity would be a dangerous distraction.

Finishing with he meditation she phased her way through the floors stopping only to peek through. On the bed pas many small piles of clothes he sat jotting more then she thought that he could ever write. Deep in thought she hovered upside down watching him as she she inched closer to the bed. Quietly she watched him, reading his words while trying to sate the curiosity without being found. Looking down she saw her name crossed out half a dozen times with a few crumpled pieces of paper around him no doubt holding more. She stayed in place as his face turned from effort to sadness for another split second. Fifteen minutes he continued to try to write something to her. He never made it past her name but feeling his emotions just a moment her curiosity demanded more.

Until he gave up for the night because when he was about to retire he flipped through the pages of his book. Drawings of the other titans in other places decorated the pages as she flipped through. Starfire and Robin dancing in masks in a ballroom. Cyborg as his time as stone; completely human and enjoying the sun on his face quietly smiling. Then it was them in a chaste kiss with blushing cheeks and a surprised look on her face. Another picture was of them holding hands in a forest. One of her in a field of flowers started to sink what was going on with Beast Boy.

Stunned by his feelings she almost forgot where she was. Phasing back in to the ceiling before she could be seen she retreated to her room trying to comprehend how such a thing could happen. Pacing back and forth very softly she worked a plan to get his confession from the tangles of her mind.

Love was a new experience except for the book incident. Beast Boy loved her though after seeing all the bad in her life he still cared. He was someone from the opposite side of her situation. She wanted that feeling of new warmth radiating again. Working on her plan she found it to be a hundred percent fool proof to their circumstances and all it would take is two days. The addition of one more to get everything in place. Robin and Starfire would leave for groceries and some extra time alone not getting back until late evening. Cyborg would be testing the modifications on his T-car that evening as well leaving plenty of time for her.

Garfield usually stayed up to eleven thirty either under his power or her provocation he would spend an hour in the shower. She would then hypnotize him to make him only tell the truth how he felt about her. If he did love her she believed she would not be able to leave its hold so easily.

She stepped out of the shower mulling over it all again. Not only would she see his feelings but she would see him truly for what he was. He could not hide behind snappy comebacks and old corny jokes. Even though it all would start tomorrow Raven knew that it could not arrive any sooner.


End file.
